


100 words on non-verbal communication

by loveinadoorway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S3.1 For people who talk a lot, they sure have problems communicating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on non-verbal communication

He gingerly fingered his bruises.  
That look in John’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. Any of it.

The girl seemed nice enough, though. Might be tolerable in the long run. Or not. Time would tell.

But those blows. Well, they were decidedly a fascinating issue.  
He pressed down on one of the bruises and winced. There was something clean about pain, clean and simple. There had been nothing simple about the expression on John’s face, mind you.

And there was most assuredly nothing simple about the way that look and that slight pain made him hard.


End file.
